Kagome Dance School
by Elementalevil
Summary: Kagome goes to a new school but when she tries to find it but instead finds a bishounene guy. A misterious girl joins the Dance accadimy and makes the teachers a little uncomfertible. Doesnt have anything to do with the real show and manga. Help No ideas
1. Getting to school

"Where is that school"Kagome said disstactedly  
  
"Depends on which your looking for my dear." said a voice kagome turned around to see a boy around 17 standing there. Midnight black hair green eyes and a silver komono.  
  
"The School Of Drama and Dance." Kagome recited.  
  
"I'm going there to . Shall we?" He held out his arm.  
  
"We shall" Kagome put her arm on top of his."My name's Kagome and yours?"  
  
"Vaunt, Vaunt De Sinfull." He smiled They walked together to a school and went inside.  
  
"Sesshou-Maru, you will be paired with are new student Kagome. " Mrs.Harris said. A timid knock rang through the class like a hammer hiting a wall. "What is it?" The teacher walked toward the door after a while of whistpering she came back a mite paler than before. "We have an other new student. May I present Holly, Holly Darkness." at these words a girl stepped around the door. She was short around five foot one and she had red brown hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her glases were oval shaped and not that thick. She was around fourteen and she stood with her eyes to the floor. "Holly tell us about yourself."  
  
"My name is Holly Darkness"at this the class giggled and Holly rased her silver gray green eyes." I come from America and I am a student. I was trained as a temple worker and I was trained in hand to hand combat. I tried out for this school and got in."  
  
"Very well Holly. " the teacher was snooty" Show us what you can do" Holly bowed her head "I thought so" Holly raised her amazing eyes and smiled.  
  
"Vaunt." was all she said. Vaunt came over and together they preformed a scene from the ballet Snow Queen. The teacher clapped along with the rest.  
  
"Very good. Kagome can you rise to the challenge?" Kagome nodded her head and grabed Sesshou-maru's hand and they performed the same ballet perfectly. "Very gracefull. Lunch time "  
  
"My Lady She has the jewel."  
  
"I know. We shall get it"  
  
"Yes, my lady"  
  
"Ahhhh dear girl you thought you could get away from me there did you? I dont think so. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" 


	2. After the crystal

AN-Sesshou-maru in ballet slippers!!!!! Yay Huray. I am beating him. Let me explain. Sessy-babe and I got into a fight he said I should be his eternal sex slave and I said no. Unfortunatly he decided that my opinion didnt matter and put a slave coller on me. Im getting back at him and its not so bad being sessy-baby's love slave. *wink* Although I dont like all those 'you are mine and shall do what I say no matter whats'. Well I have decided that if I can turn Sessy into the prima ballerina I can do anything and all you have to admit he would look cute in tights and slippers with his tail wrapped around like a tu tu. *wink* I am evil.  
  
"Elementalevil!!!!! Come here we have to have a disscusion about a certain fanfic you put up all over the internet" Elementalevil's eyes widen when she heres Sesshou-maru's voice.  
  
"Coming Sessy-babe" She replied  
  
"DONT CALL ME THAT!!!" He was angry *wink*  
  
Kagome dance school  
  
"Dont slouch back straight. Kagome how many times have I told you its not 'Oh I am The one' its 'Ohhhhhhh I am the one' emphisis on am." Mr. Jazzwick the drama teacher said irritably.  
  
"Ohhhhhh I am the one" kagome said a trifle too dramatically.  
  
"Now the girls are saying 'Im waiting' like this" Opens arms. "And men rush over on thier knees saying 'I am your slave'." The girls opened thier arms.  
  
" Im waiting" The girls said in unison. The men rush over.  
  
"I am your slave." Vaunt said to Kagome  
  
"If you were her slave why were you in my room last night.?" Holly questioned and the whole class burst into laughter. Mr. Jazzwick went over to Holly.  
  
"Miss. Darkness if we cannot keep that wayward tounge in your mouth then we'll chop it off." He strode back to his desk. When his back turned Holly stuck her tounge at him. A few girls giggled.  
  
" Holly one day you are going to get kicked out" Sango said on the way to the dorm.  
  
"No my dad pays too much for me." Holly said with a face. She suddenly got a wicked smile. "How about we go to the Underground??"  
  
"Holly isnt that for 18-20 year olds? " Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, but on mondays its teen night." Holly replied flippantly. The girls thought a moment and decided to go.  
  
"Arnt I invited?" Kikyou asked rudly . Holly looked her up and down then shrugged  
  
"Sure" Holly turned to the others, Kagome and Sango. "Shall we tell the boys??"  
  
"Nah" They all said in unison. Then went to get dressed.  
  
"Hey, Fluffy have you seen Kagome?" Inu-Yasha said looking in the dorm  
  
"Dont call me that half breed and no I havent seen her." Sesshou-maru said putting away his ballet slippers (Ahhhh sweet revenge)  
  
"I know where Holly is and Kagome and Sango and Kikyo." Vaunt said secretly. Naraku and Miroku walked over.  
  
"Where?" Inu-yasha asked a little pissed that they all left without him.  
  
"The Underground." Vaunt stated calmly. The other guys stared at him.  
  
"Thats the most sexual place on this side of the globe." Miroku said horrified that Sango would go there.  
  
"Yes, Holly goes there every Monday on teen night." Vaunt said getting out a pair of thick black cloth tights and a white billowy pirate shirt. He put them on and some old fasion boots.  
  
"Where are you going?" Naraku asked  
  
"To the underground. The theme tonight is Labyrinth and olden days." He started toward the door then turned around "Would you guys like to come? I have more outfits." Of course they all did and got dressed.  
  
"Holly? Want some more pizza?" Sango asked stuffing her face. Holly looked at her her eyes blank for a moment then she shook her head no.  
  
"My I have this dance?" Vaunt, who just got there, asked Holly.  
  
"Sure." Holly got up, her swirly ball gown swinging about her. Inu- Yasha asked Kagome. Miroku asked Sango and after a slap she danced. Naraku asked Kikyo. Sesshou-maru sat alone.  
  
"So, Princess think you could get away from me with that jewel??" Holly stared in horror at Vaunts twisted and now snake like face. 


End file.
